totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
A Whirl In Deep, Dark Waters
Skrawki Absolutu - odcinek 2. Ogień rozpalał zmysły fizyczne i metafizyczne. Płomienne języki tańczyły z pyłem, wprawianym w ruch każdym oddechem. Świat wokół ogniska zdawał się pogrążony w nienaturalnej czerni, jakby spotęgowanej magią Chrisa. Mei siedziała skulona, zdecydowanie zbyt blisko świętego płomienia. Rzecz jasna, nikt jej o tym nie powiedział, tak samo jak nie tłumaczy się dziecku oddychania. Istnieją rzeczy, o których się po prostu nie zapomina, a utrzymywanie odpowiedniej odległości od szamańskich ogni było jedną z nich. W przeciwnym razie, ryzykowało się samozapłon. Najwyraźniej jednak, instynkt samozachowawczy Mei nie rejestrował tego rodzaju niebezpieczeństwa. -A więc nie pamiętasz nawet skąd przybywasz? - zapytał Chris, wpatrzony z niedowierzaniem w niebieskobiałe smugi oplatające ręce dziewczyny niemalże z czułością. Gdyby już przedtem nie pozbył się wątpliwości co do szamańskich zdolności przybłędy, zrobiłby to teraz. -Nie. -Profesja? -N... Nie wiem. -Nazwisko? -Nie pamiętam. -A chociaż imię? -Mei. Skinął głową. -To już coś. A więc Mei... Spróbuj sobie przypomnieć... czy ktoś kiedyś uczył cię czarodziejstwa? Zamknęła oczy i wyruszyła w głąb siebie, ku znajomej czerni. Co skrywała? Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się zupełnie pusta, lecz przecież to z niej wypływały sny o innym świecie. Coś się tam musiało kryć. Tylko co? -Nie wiem. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. -A rodzina? Miałaś jakąś rodzinę? Czerń rozświetliło ulotne majaki barwne. Złączyły się ze sobą, formując spirale, po czym zniknęły, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie cień twarzy. -Miałam... -Tak? -Miałam... Nie, mam... Mam męża. Szaman niemalże wypluł mistyczne zioła ze zdumienia. Czyżby kłamała? Przecież to niemożliwe... Nie da się zapomnieć o domu, a pamiętać jakiegoś człowieka! W końcu, czym są bliźni, gdy nie ma co jeść? Czym są uczucia, gdy nie ma warunków, by rozkwitały? Kłamie, na pewno. Gdyby tylko nie była szamanką... Nie, mój sługo, ona nie kłamie usłyszał szepty z zaświatów My też jej nie znamy, nie pamiętamy. Wybuch osłabił nas wszystkich, osłabił wiele umysłów. A jednak tu jest, z nami. Zostało was zbyt mało, sługo. Zbyt mało świętych. A brak świętych prowadzi do bezprawia... W końcu i ty kiedyś opuścisz ten świat... -Panie, ja... - padł na kolana, zlękniony. Najwyraźniej nowa szamanka zainteresowała bogów bardziej niż codzienne rytuały. Mimo strachu, uśmiechnął się pod nosem, na myśl o wielkiej rozpaczy, ogarniającej pozostałe dystrykty. Udało się myślał Będzie co jeść. Nie umrzemy, przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie. Tak, sługo. Wyślę piętnastce szkarłatną kometę w następny nów. Uniosę krwawy kostur i dam wam pożywienie, jeśli tylko uda ci się zrobić z niej dobrą szamankę. Zakrztusił się. Krwawy kostur? A więc sam Arn, Najwyższy z Najwyższych, zwrócił uwagę na tę przybłędę! Musi być kimś ważnym. Może nie powinna była stracić wspomnień? A może to kara? Czyżby źle wykonywała swoje obowiązki? Jeśli kochała swojego męża tak bardzo, że nie zapomniała go nawet pomimo utraty pamięci, spotkała ją surowa kara... A jednak jest ważna. Panie mój, Panie! Na co mam uważać? Od czego zacząć? Szaman na próżno wzywał imię bóstwa. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. *** Słońce wzeszło, nadając żółci nieba toksyczny odcień. Łowcy wychodzili na polowanie. Co sprytniejsi, wyruszyli przed brzaskiem, by zdobyć choćby cień przewagi nad bardziej utalentowanymi rywalami, którzy nie musieli kłopotać się takimi manewrami. Airin nostalgicznie wpatrywała się w zabiegane sylwetki wojowników. Tęskniła za czasami, gdy była wśród nich wraz z Erikiem. Za adrenaliną, którą odczuwała, podążając przez pustynię za zapachem magii i mięsa. Nawet święty dym wyglądał inaczej, zanim obdarto go ze znaczenia. A przecież wciąż była młoda... młodsza od niektórych z nich. I wciąż czuła się całością, mimo śmierci Erika. Czuła, że mogłaby na nowo stworzyć duet, wbrew prawu bogów. Wbrew wszystkiemu, co ustanowiono. I, że jeśli coś się wkrótce nie zmieni, zgnije pod wdowim całunem. *** Po nieprzespanej nocy, Mei snuła się sennie po opustoszałym placu dystryktu piętnastego. Uważnie wytężając wzrok, by przejrzeć przez mgłę obserwowała zabudowania i otoczenie. Osadę zbudowano u stóp ogromnej skalnej ściany, w której wydrążono niezliczoną liczbę jam mieszkalnych, gdzie, w spartańskich warunkach mieszkały duety. Na poszczególne poziomy prowadziły kamienne serpentyny. Im wyżej, tym mniejsze mieszkania. Zastanawiała się dlaczego tak jest i czy takie ułożenie wynika z jakiejś określonej hierarchii. Może tam, u góry, nie czuć wpływu świętego ognia? Bo chyba tak to nazwał ten szaman... święty ogień. Boska emanacja krwawych władców... Ścianę otaczało półkole namiotów - około setki mniejszych i jeden okazały, szamański. Tylko najstarszym obywatelom, którzy przeżyli długie lata, dobrze służąc bogom, wolno było mieszkać w sąsiedztwie szamana. Nie rozumiała ich uwielbienia dla Chrisa. Przecież on po prostu rozmawiał z ogniem. Tak jak ona... i tamta postać. Zapłakała cicho. Nawet nie pamiętała jego imienia... Gdyby nie natrętne pytania Chrisa, zapewne nie przypomniałaby sobie, że ktoś taki istnieje. ''-Masz szczęście - powiedział szaman, gdy szykowała się do wyjścia - Nie można zmuszać szamanki do rozwodu. O tym wiedzą nawet bogowie. Zapytałem płomieni o twojego męża. Potwierdziły, że istnieje, ale najwyraźniej same go nie pamiętają. A to bardzo dziwne. Ale skoro Wielki Pan Arn powiedział, że na Ziemi dzieją się dziwy, to musi tak być. Gdybyś nie miała męża, mogliby cię zmusić do małżeństwa, czysto strategicznie. Kto wie, być może wysłaliby cię do innego dystryktu. A tego byś nie chciała, zaufaj mi. W innych dystryktach jest jeszcze gorzej. Tu przynajmniej mamy jedzenie... zazwyczaj.'' Nie miała powodu, by wątpić w prawdziwość słów szamana, więc dziękowała w duchu niewyraźnej postaci, którą ujrzała w myślach. Nie poczuła jednak ulgi: brak wspomnień ciążył tym dotkliwiej, im lepiej uzmysławiała sobie, że gdzieś daleko, w nieokreślonym miejscu, czeka na nią ktoś bliski. Wtem usłyszała śmiech, niosący się echem po całym obozowisku. Dobiegał z najwyższego poziomu. Oparta o ścianę, owinięta czarną chustą kobieta lustrowała wzrokiem nowoprzybyłą. *** Krążyli po pustyni w poszukiwaniu chociażby najdelikatniejszego zapachu magii, ale tym razem szczęście im nie dopisało. Od dwudziestu ośmiu godzin żaden Arkadyjczyk nie postawił stopy na ziemskim gruncie. Co gorsza, niebo na zachodzie brązowiało - zapowiadała się kolejna burza piaskowa, a oni jeszcze nic nie złapali. -To koniec - wydyszała Shura - Wystraszyli się. -Po stuleciu? - Shriek cisnął włócznią w piasek, po czym rozsiadł się - Nie sądzę. Zapewne działają z premedytacją. Może do tej pory byliśmy im do czegoś potrzebni? -Nie wiem - usiadła obok partnera - Mam nadzieję, że wrócą. -To brzmi niemalże, jakbyś ich lubiła, wiesz? -Ależ lubię. Szczególnie grillowanych. Roześmiał się. Pochwycił niewidzialną, interduetową nić porozumienia i przez chwilę, we dwoje rozkoszowali się siłą świętego połączenia. Jeśli było na Ziemi sprzed Wybuchu coś, co funkcjonowało gorzej niż obecnie, to duety. -Wiesz, może warto by tu umrzeć, bracie. Ramię w ramię, pod piaskową kopułą... To lepsze niż śmierć głodowa, nieprawdaż? -Naprawdę tak myślisz, Shura? -Nie wiem... Życie wydaje się... -Nie o to chodzi. Tylko... naprawdę myślisz, że nie ma już nadziei? -Nie mam pojęcia - ukryła twarz w dłoniach - Nie mam pojęcia... Jedno jest pewne: to przygnębiające miejsce. Jeśli nie zdecydujemy się umrzeć, powinniśmy wracać. Wzmógł się wiatr. -Prawda. To już tak blisko - Spojrzał przez ramię na coraz szybciej brązowiejące niebo - Może faktycznie byłoby lepiej gdyby... Przerwał mu nagły świst wiatru. Zaniemówił, gdy ujrzał to, co ów podmuch przywiał. U stóp Łowców spoczął mały, zielony listek. Spojrzeli po sobie. -Czujesz coś, siostro? -Nie... Gdyby ktoś otworzył portal do Arkadii, nie umknęłoby mi to. -Dziwne... - podniósł i powąchał listek - Żadnego śladu magii. Nie wyczuwam nawet najlżejszej emanacji. Może ty spróbuj? Zawsze miałaś lepszy węch. -Już próbowałam. Nic. Musi być ziemski - wstała i otrzepała się dokładnie - przywiało go ze wschodu. Czuję dokładnie skąd. Jeśli się pośpieszymy, zdążymy odszukać źródło anomalii i wrócić przed burzą. -Na pewno? Zbliża się dość szybko. -Tak myślę. To niedaleko. -Więc chodźmy. Chwilę potem pustynia opustoszała, a tylko nieznaczne wgłębienia sugerowały, że przebywali tam Łowcy. *** Kobieta, która przedstawiła się jako Airin poczęstowała Mei przegotowaną deszczówką. Delektując się cennym płynem, Mei snuła dalsze obserwacje. Beształa się wewnętrznie za zbyt pochopne ocenianie struktury mieszkalnej dystryktu piętnastego. Rzut oka na milczącą towarzyszkę wystarczył, by zrozumiała. Mniejsze jamy, usytuowane na samym szczycie skały, należały do wdów i wdowców - biednych, samotnych istot, porzuconych przez partnera duetowego. Tragiczne wypadki na polowaniach, gdy przeżyło tylko jedno, śmierci w połogu, choroby albo co gorsza, samobójstwa zachodziły na porządku dziennym. Zazwyczaj, porzucony partner szybko dołączał do zmarłego, jednakże zdarzały się przypadki takie jak Airin - czasami wola życia była po prostu zbyt silna. Silniejsza nawet od wstrętu przed monotonią życia wdowy. -Wiesz, łapię się na tym, że bardziej tęsknię za wolnością niż za Erikiem - westchnęła ciężko - Bogowie mają jakieś tam swoje plany. Szkoda tylko, że nie zawsze uwzględniają to, co najlepsze dla wyznawców. Mei nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego, podzieliła się z nową znajomą obawami. Wspomniała o mężu, który, co prawda, jeszcze żyje, ale pozostaje w sferze niejasnych wyobrażeń. I o amnezji. O wszystkim. Przemilczała jedynie łąkę. W głębi duszy czuła, że niektóre rzeczy lepiej zachować dla siebie. -Musieliście być ze sobą blisko... Wola bogów. Wiesz, czasami mam wrażenie, że lepiej by było, gdyby Arkadyjczycy rozsadzili Ziemię. To jakaś kiepska parodia świata i życia. By przeżyć, codziennie wychodzimy na pustynię, ścigamy się o mięso magicznych istot z pozostałymi dystryktami... jesteśmy od Arkadii zupełnie zależni. Tak, to prawda, porzucili nas na tym łez padole - tu przerwała i zaśmiała się gorzko. Mei później dowiedziała się, że wdowa przepadała za tym wyrażeniem i używała go bardzo często, nawet jeśli całkowicie psuło wydźwięk wypowiedzi - Ale nie dziwię im się nawet. Co mieli zrobić? Cierpieć tu z nami dla idei? Przecież nie ma sposobu, byśmy przekroczyli Most Snów. Pewnie gdyby mogli, zabraliby nas ze sobą. Czasem bym tak chciała... Nie musiałabym być nawet elfką. Wystarczyłaby mi skromniejsza rola wróżki, albo nawet syreny. Byle tylko się stąd wyrwać. Mogłabym służyć królowi Virielowi, jeśli poza tym, byłabym całkowicie wolna. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo nienawidzę wschodu słońca. Jak bardzo dłużą mi się dni. Myślę o samobójstwie, ale nie potrafię zdobyć się na coś tak ostatecznego. Wiesz, mam nadzieję, że nie masz mnie za wariatkę, która każdemu napotkanemu przechodniowi opowiada o swoich dziejach i wylewa żale. To nie tak. Po prostu mam wrażenie, że można ci zaufać. Nawet nie wiem czemu. Może dlatego że przyszłaś z zewnątrz... Nie wiem. -Nawet tak nie pomyślałam, nie martw się. Poza tym, jeśli dzięki temu ci lepiej, to cieszę się, że mogłam cię wysłuchać. Powiedz mi tylko kim jest ten Viriel? -Nawet tego nie pamiętasz? - pokręciła głową - Król elfów, władca Arkadii. Nemezis wszystkich Ziemian. -Ach tak... - spróbowała odnaleźć w pustce twarz swojego nowego wroga, ale nic nie znalazła. Więc zapewne nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy... to dobrze... Gdyby podejrzenia szamana były zasadne, gdybym naprawdę jakimś cudem przybyła z Arkadii... Ale zaraz... Czy po przebudzeniu nie myślałam o Elfim Dworze, czymkolwiek by był? To chyba pasuje... Chociaż z drugiej strony... Z tego co widzę, każdy Ziemianin o nim wie. To nic odkrywczego. Nie muszę być Arkadyjką, by kojarzyć fakty... Na szczęście. -A kim w ogóle jesteś? -Nazywam się Mei. Nie wiem o sobie nic więcej. Oprócz tego, że wyszłam z ciemności w "ruiny świątyni", gdzie znalazła mnie tamta dwójka. Airin skinęła głową. -Shura i Shriek. Wyjątkowo zdolny duet, wręcz wybitnie. Chciałabym kiedyś wybrać się z nimi na polowanie... -Dlaczego właściwie bogowie zabraniają powtórnego wiązania się w duet? -Nie wiem. Może gdyby to było tak powszechne, straciłoby na świętości... Kwestia priorytetów. Wiesz, tak naprawdę nienawidzę Arkadyjczyków równie mocno jak Chris. Nie zrozum mnie źle, po prostu czasami trudno mi żyć i muszę sobie ponarzekać. Ale prawdę mówiąc... nie widzę zbytniej różnicy pomiędzy bogami i elfami. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby się okazało, że należą do tej samej rasy (a wiesz, stare legendy głoszą, że tak właśnie jest). Tak naprawdę nic nam nie dali, poza iluzorycznym oparciem w jakiejś "sile wyższej". -Szaman twierdzi, że mogą nas wyżywić. -Podobno tak. Ale, w takim razie, dlaczego tego nie robią? Mei nie potrafiła na to odpowiedzieć. Właśnie, dlaczego? *** Za siedmioma wydmami i siedmioma złożami radioaktywnych odpadów, wśród śmieci, na skażonej glebie, rosło drzewko owocowe. Shura i Shriek nie wiedzieli nawet, jak to skomentować. Pierwszy raz w życiu ujrzeli na własne oczy owoce. Pachnące, świeże, czyste i tylko minimalnie radioaktywne owoce. -Widzisz to co ja, bracie? - Łowczyni przetarła oczy, ale drzewko nie znikało. Shriek nie odpowiedział. Padł na kolana i wznosił modły dziękczynne do krwawych bogów, poruszony dogłębnie tak nieoczekiwanym błogosławieństwem. Shura prędko dołączyła do partnera. Wylewali łzy najszczerszego wzruszenia, a gdy otrząsnęli się z pierwszego szoku, naraz popadli w jeszcze intensywniejszą egzaltację. Owoce, zaraz po zerwaniu, natychmiast odrastały. Po raz pierwszy w życiu najedli się do syta. Gdyby nie groźba burzy piaskowej, zapewne układaliby hymny dziękczynne na cześć opatrzności. Pijani szczęściem, wykopali drzewko i, ostrożnie przetransportowali łup do obozu. Zasadzono je na środku placu. Tego wieczora świętowano jak nigdy przedtem. I nikt już nie myślał o dziwnym zachowaniu Arkadyjczyków. Mieszkańcy dystryktu piętnastego z radością wzywali imienia Arna. Kategoria:Skrawki Absolutu (Odcinki)